twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
2015
2015 is the 8th year in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community's long run. It may be considered one of the community's best years because of the amount of highly praised videos and collaborations various users have made with each other. Active Members during 2015 2007 * GuyandRotor 2008 * ThomasWoodenRailway * Percyno6 * HiroTheJapaneseTrain * Klurty34 2009 * MilkTankerMedia * OrigamiAirEnforcer * WoodenRailwayReviews * MrMPS * TheThomasWoodenGuy * cgiben 2010 * MrConductorFan1406 * SodorFan2K10 * Christianc6100 * Ringofan25 * Woodenrailwayonly * SkarloeyRailway01 * OurTWRCommunity * Ericpierre53 * ThomasMania24 * DieselDuckFan2001 2011 * Enterprisingengine93 * SR3DFilms * Ois894 * GingerPercy * EdwardAlba * BocoFan14 2012 * Jlouvier * Mainlineengine2 * ThomasWoodenEpisodes * OliverTheGWR11 * ThomasDude5 * TheBluebellEngine * WoodenBoy BearLover * woodenrailway123 * ThomasFan89 * LegoLover117 * OliverTheGWREngine * WilliamOliver11 * Thomas Wooden Lutz 2013 * Crimson2091 * Sodor Wooden Adventures * Engine No. 12 * TheGreatWesternEngine * ThomasFan12341 * ThomasWoodenAdventures * Donald9andDouglas10 * Rhyndale Railway * KnapfordTrevor28 * WoodenRS * Percyfan1998 2014 * BertramOldWarrior * Roman TheTWRCollector * Montagueduck48 * TrainKing James * turtlesandthomas * Thomas Wooden Tales * oatsboats14 * TWR Community Radio * Tank Engines Studios * Arlesburgh Junction Productions * Thomas Wooden Remakes! * Duck 'N' Duncan * MikeMike123 New members from 2015 *Ryatron 12 *DuncanWoodenRailway *DieselDuckFan2001 *Annie C. *The TWR Critic (Known as The Thomas Critic at the time) *EzCuldee *Toby77 c *Rondog -ETG248- (Known as Edwardthegreat248 at the time) *Culdee4 *WoodenToby *The Stoic 9F (Known as Sudrian Trainspotter at the time) *Woodenfan 1 *WoodenRailwayWorld *TWRfan128 *TWRProductions4 *SpeedySkip (Known as OliverAndEdward13 at the time) *Thomas No.1 *TWR Fanatic1 *William Politeski *Callantale *CuldeeFell1 *WoodenThomasAdventures Users who left in 2015 * ThomasWooden123 * bertramfan1 * Matt Rosato * Oliver Duck * TWES Todd * Runawaykittens540a Users who returned in 2015 * DiamondThomas * MultiGreenThunder First Quarter: January-March The first quarter was a very active time for the community. First, Rondog -ETG248-, known as Edwardthegreat248 at the time, joined the community at the very start of January. Then, bertramfan1 left the community, also during January. The following month, DiamondThomas returned and Ryatron 12, Annie C. and Callantale's first channel, The Mario and Thomas and Friends Fan, joined the community, all in February. Then, ThomasWoodenRailway released his first full length special as a complete video in March. Titled "Claw of the Law", it is one of the longest and most popular TWR movies in the community. Then, EzCuldee and DuncanWoodenRailway joined the community, also in March, successfully completing the first quarter. Second Quarter: April-June The second quarter heralded the arrival of several new members for the community. In early April, The TWR Critic, known at that time as The Thomas Critic, joined YouTube and started work on a series of reviews. Just two days later, The Stoic 9F, known at that time as Sudrian Trainspotter, also joined the community. Finally, William Politeski and Toby77 c joined the community in May, closing off the second quarter. Third Quarter: July-September The third quarter was also very active for the community. MultiGreenThunder returned in July, and Oliver Duck departed from the community in August. Also during that month, WoodenToby joined the community, and Jlouvier ended his long-running series, "Character Fridays". The quarter would only get even more active from here. At the start of September, Culdee4 joined the community. SkarloeyRailway01 ended his long running series of TWR remakes, also during that month, and finally, to cap off the quarter, MrMPS and EricPierre53 met up in real life and filmed a variety of crossover videos. Fourth Quarter: October-December EnterprisingEngine93 kicked off the fourth quarter by releasing "Culdee Fell" in October, a full-length special that was 3 years in the making. Then, TWRfan128 and Wooden Railway World joined the community, also in October. After that, the community was fairly quiet for a while. TWRProductions4 joined the community in November, and in December, EdwardAlba was one of the first users to review a 2016 item; Streamlined Emily. Also during that month, SpeedySkip, known as OliverAndEdward13 at the time, joined the community, and a member known as toludwigfan who had joined in 2010, returned as DieselDuckFan2001, closing off a great year for the community. Major Events 2015 may have been the best year for the community since 2008. There were no where near the amount of fights that users had had with each other in 2012. Also, the community was far more active then in 2013. One of the biggest things that really made 2015 a big year for the community was the amount of crossovers. Many users collaborated with each other, but some of the biggest ones were Wooden Railway Reviews and MrConductorFan1406's crossover review on Henry the Green Engine and MrMPS and EricPierre53's various crossover reviews. In 2015, the TWR Community Radio channel was a major way for the community to interact with each other. The shows would often have many different users discuss various topics. In 2015, Tank Engine Studios would have two members leave it, but one new user joined it. ThomasWoodenEpisodes was the first to leave and would later be followed by Oliver Duck, due to his inevitable departure from the TWRC. HiroTheJapaneseTrain would replace ThomasWoodenEpisodes and Oliver Duck's spot was taken by LegoLover117 the following year. Trivia and Other Events * MrMPS2002 changed his user name to just MrMPS. * TWR Fan once again changed his user name. He is now Engine No. 12. * One way the community also interacted with each other was Wooden Railway Reviews' various live streams (not to be confused with streams; an older YouTube feature which has since been retired). * WoodenRS started a series called "The Lego Community" which featured many users voicing Lego mini figure versions of themselves. * SkarloeyRailway01 finished his long running series "The Wooden Railway Series". * Jlouvier finished his long running series "Character Fridays". Category:2015 Category:Year